Technical Field
The present invention relates to cooling and heating air conditioners for vehicles.
Related Art
For example, there is provided a cooling and heating air conditioner for a vehicle including an air conditioning switch for selecting a cooling mode, an auto-mode switch for selecting an automatic mode, and a display for displaying set conditions of the respective modes (refer to Patent Literature 1).